freefalling
by nerdycartooncharacter
Summary: what really happened after hiccup hit the red deaths tail sorry I'm at summary's first story please review rated T cuase I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so please no flames and shout out to my friend Arielle ;)

Hiccups POV We had just defeated the red death I felt on top of the world this fixes everything guess the gods really don't hate me I'm thought just as the tail of the red death came towards us I hit the peddle so toothless could turn but they didn't work I turn to look back and realized that brakes had went dead the fin that I had made for toothless was brunt beyond repair and the only thing I could do was prepare for impact.

Toothless POV the moment after we hit the tail of the red death my back felt lighter then I saw hiccup falling through the air and into the fire ball I flew as fast as I could to hiccup in attempt to get to him and wrapped my limbs and wing around his small body to protect him from the fire. Any second we'll hit the ground my thought hit its mark since not a second later that's exactly what happened though a not so pleasant sounding snap came from hiccup when we hit the ground.

Stoick POV "Hiccup Hiccup" "Son" I yelled every memory I had of him raced though my mind and with every memory came even more regret. For the smallest moment I thought that he might be dead no, I couldn't think like that. I didn't know if I could even make it if that were to happen after the death of Valhallarama and now this it was almost to much to handle if the gods decided to take him to. Then I saw the outline of his dragon I ran to him then my worst fear sank in when I saw that the saddle was empty now every feeling that I had been holding at bay had unleashed itself I was about to break down right there when the night fury moved his wings revealing my son. I picked him up not as gently as I should have and put my ear to his small chest and after a moment I herd his heart. So much relief washed over me I felt so grateful to the dragon and there were so many deserving thing could say to the night fury but the only thing I could manage was "thank you for saving my son" Then Gobber who I didn't even realize was standing next to me until then said "Well most of him" I was slightly confused by this until I followed his graze and saw Hiccups left foot was badly damaged it had been slightly brunt and badly broken from the fall. I wanted to throw up but I had to say strong for hiccup I gently laid Hiccup on the ground and said "How many ships do we have left" "None" Gobber confirmed "than how are we to leave to island" before Gobber could answer "We can fly to berk and bring back some ships" said a blonde hair teen known as Astrid "Go" I commanded "come back as fast as you can" I said with desperation.


	2. the boat ride

Stoic POV The teens had been gone awhile I wondered if I should have told them to take Hiccup with them but he looked to injured to handle the bumpy flight to Berk and I don't think Snoutlought and the twins were responsible enough to take care of a rock let alone my son. Though Hiccup didn't look to good on the ground his condition had deteriorated and to make matters worse his leg looked like it had caught an infection. The situation made me feel helpless as I cradled Hiccup in my lap the fact that I couldn't even dress his wounds since all the medical supplies had been on the ships which were nothing but a pile of ash. Gobber had tried to comfort me but in such a grave situation there was only so much someone could do.

Gobber POV I felt a weight in my heart as I watched my best friend hold my apprentice who had been like a son to me my whole life and the night fury who had saved Hiccups life protectively and was now caring for Hiccup like Stoic himself. The rest of the village and I held a respectable distance from the trio I tried to see what was treatable right now from all the things I had learned from Gothie over the years from being her interrupter. With the village donating little scraps from their clothes we managed to bandage the cuts that sprinkled his body though I like everyone else was to afraid to touch his leg. I hated to see Hiccup like this and the look on Stoics face I had not seen in many years it had been the look he had when we lost Valhalla I tried to cheer him up by telling funny stories of Hiccup from when he was younger but he wasn't listening I didn't blame him because I didn't want to tell those stories the only thing I wanted to say was that Hiccup was going to be alright. There was awkward moment between the two of us then someone shouted the best news I've heard since Stoic announced that Hiccup was alive "The ships are here" I helped Stoic move Hiccup to the ships even though he probably didn't need it but it was my way of saying that whatever happens I'd be there for him. On abroad the ship there was a table Gothie and every kind of medical supplies you could imagine. We ordered everyone above deck for privacy though the dragon had planted himself next to the table and it appeared to be no moving him we cut the clothes off hiccup to get a whole view of his body everything was going as well as it should be until we got to his left boot or at least what was left of it every part of his body had been bandaged and taken cared of this was the only thing left and I didn't even know if I could stan to look at the limb Gothie touched the limb and Hiccup gasped in pain the night fury who had been watching so quietly had gave a very threaten growl Gothie wrote in the sand for me to tell Stoic that he and the dragon should stay out of the room for the next part. I helped him coax the dragon above deck and went back to help Gothie with the next part though I'd rather be with Stoic right now I very carefully removed the now useless shoe and nearly threw up hiccups foot it had turned a unnatural shade of purple, several bones were sticking out and foot had turned in way that looked less then comfortable. I so stunned by the look of my apprentices leg I hadn't even noticed that Gothie had written something in sand until she hit me with her staff. I looked down and my heart dropped.

Stoics POV Gobber told me that that it would be best if Hiccups dragon and I stayed out the room for the next part I distracted myself with helping the ship. People keep telling me the Hiccup would be ok though their words keep bringing me back to realty and making me feel worse. Though toothless I think that's what Hiccup call it looked heartbroken right now. I was about to ask how much longer to the navigator when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Gobbers. "Stoic your not going to want to hear this" "What is it Gobber " I asked as my voice cracked "Hiccup he his" Gobber stalled there must be something important that he's not telling me "What is it?!" I said Gobber looked me in the eyes and said "Hiccups goanna have to lose his leg" my knees gave out from under me " Oh no this can't be true what would Hiccups mother think of me to hear that I let our only son lose a leg this is all my fault" Gobber sat down beside me. "It's ok Stoic were Vikings is an occupational hazard we lose limbs all the time I mean look at me as he gestured to the wooden peg that replaced his leg with the hook that replaced his hand. "But you're a grown man Gobber hiccups just a boy" Five minutes till we land on berk yelled the man steering the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start this chapter I'd like to thank lostnightspirits for being the first to review and I'd especially like to thank razorwing 237 for just being awesome

Stoics POV As soon as the ship docked Hiccup was rushed to Gothies house I gave everyone orders to go to the great hall and set up a make shift hospital. I told them I'd be back as soon as I can right now there was a greater problem right now.

Gobber POV The moment Gothie said that Hiccup was going to lose his foot everything seemed to go by in a blur and before I knew it I was at Gothies house in a room with Hiccup lying on a table with Stoic and Spitelougt holding Hiccups arms and legs down and I was warming a sword to make a clean cut. Finally Gothie determined that it was time. I didn't want to do it but I had to or hiccup could end up worse than he was now. With that thought I raised the sword and caught a glimpse of Hiccups face I saw the ignorant bliss on his unconscious face then I let the sword cut though his leg.

Hiccups POV I didn't know where I was or where I was maybe I'm dead. I couldn't open my eyes and there was a calm feeling. I came to relies that someone had strong a grip on my arms and legs. I heard the sound of a sword being sharpened and then heated I wonder what was going on and where was Toothless when a intense burning pain came from my leg then I heard a scream it took me a few moments to realize that I was the one screaming when everything turned black.

Stoics POV The moment the sword took hiccups leg a new level guilt set in I was the one who let this happen. I tighten my grip as only son struggled to get free. I could only imagine how much pain he was in right now I thank Thor that he was unconscious right now I don't think I could have bared the look on his face had he known what was happening. Gothie began to burn the end of the stump to stop the bleeding the sizzling sound made everything all the more real. I should have never went to the nest I should have listened to Hiccups warning about the queen and now I have to stand here and watch him pay for my mistake I was fool. Soon hiccup stop struggling under our grasp though the look of immense pain was still on his face. Gothie said we should leave and let hiccup rest.

Gobber POV Stoic didn't want to leave not that I blamed him but he was chief and had a village to run. After a few minutes of just standing there I said "ya know when hiccup wakes up everything has to be ready for him." "What do you mean?" asked Stoic looking very confused "well I was thinking maybe we can make berk more dragon friendly as a surprise for Hiccup." "Gobber that's a great idea round Hiccups friends up I have a job for them."

Sorry short chapter I know but don't worry longer chapters to come special thanks to razorwing237 and lostnightsprits.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to labratgwenpiper for reviewing and terrible terror fan for following me don't forget to review and let me know on any ideas on what I should do next with the story.

Astrid POV the chief had called us down to his house which I had to admit was bigger than I expected as I sat down with the rest of the teens around the fire pit the middle of home "Why are we here today?" I asked "good question astrid you tell them Gobber" answered stoic "Hiccup takes notes on everything so we want you to see if you can find anything about toothlesses artificial tale or anything involving dragon training." Goober explained "oh ok I'm in" I said "and how does this befit me exactly" said Snoutlought "you don't have to taste your blood in the next few seconds " I threaten "In that case I'm in" "hey I want to taste my blood" said one of the twins I didn't see which one. "So where do we start."I asked "you can start in hiccups room then make your way to his work room at the forge" with that Gobber and stoic left to help with the building of new boats from the destruction of the red death there were barley any left.

I had been looking for awhile anyone but Fishlegs and I were left looking in hiccups room "this is useless" I shouted in frustration "Why can't we find them anywhere" asked Fishlegs "Hiccup must of hidden them somewhere so no one could discover his secrete"

Fishlegs POV hiccups room was really small I thought as I knocked down hiccups helmet it hit the ground with a weird sounding hallow sound "did you hear that" " ya" said Astrid hit that part of the floor again I knock on the floor and once again the sound came "what is that " asked Astrid "that's weird it's a lose floor broad" I said "well check what's under it " demanded Astrid as I picked up the board I noticed a mountain of paper work Astrid who was now sitting next to me began shuffling though the papers looked up and said "this is it look" I looked a saw detailed notes on dragons likes and dislikes, pictures of toothless, and even blueprints on toothlesses tail "we hit the jack pot come on we got to take this to the chief" said Astrid

Gobber POV Me and stoic had finished our work early since stoic didn't want to disturb the teens he decided to go to goithes house I came with him to comfort him. Poor hiccup just laid there I wondered what he was dreaming about if he was even dreaming at all I wondered as I watched hiccups chest slowly go up and back down again gothie said that hiccup was going to be fine though she had no idea when hiccup was going to wake up. I think the only person who was worse than hiccup was stoic thought his wounds were mental you could see the massive guilt rings that had formed on his face and refused to come off I was about to tell him that everything was going to be ok when the door suddenly flew open "there you are we've been looking all over for you." Said Astrid " We found*gasp* these " said I a out of breath fishlegs as he dropped several papers to do floor some of them even looked like blueprints " are these" "yep" said Astrid finishing my sentence for me. I picked up the closest blue print and was surprised that hiccup could construct such a complicated project without me even knowing "whoa is that hiccup" fishlegs said interrupting my thoughts "yes fishlegs that's hiccup" Astrid gasped and walked over to hiccup toothless watched with careful eyes as she sat next to do bed hiccup was laying in and held his hand hiccup groaned from the depths of his sleep and the fingers of the hand that was being held twitched for the slightest moment "yes hiccup it's me Astrid" just then gothie came in and said that it was time for us to leave for the day. Astrid was the last to leave after me as I had tp pick up all the paperwork. Though some of the papers were different than the others I saw as I shifted thought them and saw a ingenious blueprint for a spring loaded prosthetic and with that I decided that would be hiccups new foot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting yesterday I was busy doing research for this chapter but I'm here today so my special thanks today goes to dragonsoul12 and don't forget to review

Gobber POV I showed the blueprints to stoic he paled at the reminder that hiccup needed a prosthetic but he agreed that the design was perfect for hiccup it was a piece of light metal that had a spring where it would meet the wood peg so that it would work similar to a real foot and with a few tweaks I'm pretty sure that I could make it so that it would fit with toothlesses foot control though the trick part would be control hiccup didn't have an ankle so the whole system would have to be reinvented the whole thing sounded like anther headache I wished that hiccup was here so I could get his take on how it be done but I couldn't but it'll be worth it in the end I know it. "So what do we do first" said stoic who insisted on helping "Ok what we do first is we take measurements of hiccups right shin so we know how big to make the left "I explained "Right so to gothies" assumed stoic "yep" I answered

When we got to gothies stoic became apperceive about the idea of disturbing hiccups coma "don't worry it's for the best" I urged as stoic hesitated to pick up the stub we started easy with measuring how long the whole leg was which went without problem but when it came to measuring how wide the stump was he froze. After a few minutes of Stoic just staring at what was left of the leg I decided I had enough of this "Why don't you let me take this one" "Ok" said stoic still staring into space. Once I got the measurements we went back to the forge "what do we do next "asked stoic with new found determination "next I need you to get some metal from the back" I said as I changed my prosthetic "like this" said stoic as He brought a flat plank of metal "prefect" I said after a long day of heating, bending, cooling, then starting the progress all over again. The blueprints made everything look so easy but prostatic proved to be harder to build then first thought but in the end of the day everything I had wanted to archive was achieved. I couldn't see how the foot fit since the wound was still open and it would be until hiccup woke up that I could see how good of a job the foot did at keeping him off the ground. When the foot and only the foot was finished that decided to call it a night I told stoic to go home.

Stoic POV gothie said that Hiccup could come home tomorrow I was overjoyed the rest of the day though I had to do a lot of things to prepare for hiccup like I had to move his bed down stairs since he wouldn't be able to walk much for the next few weeks let alone climb the stairs to his room. His room that's another thing it was a disaster after the teens ransacked it yesterday. It probably needed a little redecoration since the last time someone changed the rooms look was when hiccup was moved out of his crib to a bed I thought as I looked at the frame he slept on it looked like it could collapse at any moment. The house also had to compensate for a dragon since its unlikely the dragon was going to stay outside he hadn't left hiccups side for days and no matter what no one could get him to leave. I rubbed my face finally realizing how tried I really was working at the forge was hard I wondered how Gobber and hiccup could put up with it for so long. My final thought that day was tomorrow is going to be crazy I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday if you have any ideas on what should happened in the story let me know special thanks to kenna 115, Imaginethat242, Dragonsoul12,and Chris pine you and every one I've thanked so far are awesome. Don't forget to review ;')

Astrid POV "easy OK good now I want you to show her you're not going to hurt her by putting down the axe ok now pet her great and that's how your train a dragon any questions" I said to a new class of Vikings the chief said it would be a good idea if I started to train a few dragons using the notes and what I learned from my experience with toothless and so far so good no one could fly on the dragons other than me and the rest of the teens yet but the dragons have started to act a lot friendlier to us I had to admit. "Yes" I pointed to one of the women in the back who had raised her hand "Is it true that hiccup is never going to wake up?"she asked "What he's never going to wake up then what is to become of this village without hiccup the next in line to become chief is Snoutlought! " "that boy has the leadership skills of a yak!" this began a uproar in the small crowd "Now everybody calm down!" I shouted over the mob "That had nothing to do with the lesson now before I continue does anyone have a real question" I said in a commanding voice shushing everybody "You never answered my question" said the lady again." I said I really didn't want to be reminded of hiccups condition "I'm sure his going to wake soon." I finally answered hiding the sad tone in my voice "but it's been a week since the battle he should of woken up already." She said man that lady was really getting on nerves I mean can't she take a hint. "Class dismissed" I said rushing out before I could be confronted about not answering her. I didn't know where to go I thought as I was standing in the middle of the plaza which meant I could go anywhere in the village. Hiccups house I finally decided maybe I could help with preparations for bringing hiccup home or if he was already there I could always sit next him with toothless that would be enough for me. I turned to my left and started walking in the direction of the highest house in the village.

Stoics POV " I little higher now a little to the left no a little more perfect" I yelled at Gobber as we started hanging some of hiccups drawing on his wall I had to say they were really good maybe being left handed wasn't a curse after all maybe I thought as I thought as I began to think of all the terrible things that had happened to hiccup like his mom dying, then being bullied by his entire village, losing a foot, and me making it seem like he wasn't enough that last one made me especially sad. I could always be wrong I thought when the door suddenly rang I ran to open it expecting it to be the messenger saying that I could go get my son but it was Astrid "Oh how did the lessons go?" I asked surprised to see her here "fine" she mumbled we both seemed to be hiding disappointment in our words. "Is there something you need?" I asked slightly worried "what? No I just wanted to know if I could help with preparations see hiccup?" she explained "well hiccup isn't here yet but you can help us with cleaning his room" I answered.

" what do you think" said the young Viking it had been a little over an hour and she had mange to fix hiccups room in no time flat she even offered some good ideas for the room like putting a rock for toothless since he liked to fire the ground before he slept each night " It's perfect I answered glancing at the neat room though I think the desk and paper shouldn't be so close to the spot where the dragon is to sleep" "yea I'll fix that later" said Gobber who had began to walk to the desk when there was a knock at the door "who is it?!" I yelled from hiccups room. "Massager from gothies said a young sounding boy. Come in The boy came in with a letter with a bunch of symbols written on it I handed it to goober "Hiccups ready to take home" said Gobber "did you hear that what are we waiting for come on" I said nearly knocking down the messenger I my haste to get to my son the only one who could keep up with me was Astrid Gobber was at an disadvantage from his peg of a leg. "I'm coming hiccup I'm coming!" I yelled not even caring that I might wake up have the village in the brisk night I just wanted hiccup home.

Hey authors note just wanted to say thank you and little known fact for those of you who might have been confused back during Viking time being left handed was considered bad luck.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hey um no special thanks today frist off I'd like to say I do have a life outside of fanfic so if the a chapter doesn't come out THE very next day know I'm sorry in advance and second please review I can't read minds and when you don't review I have to assume that you just don't like it so please review I'll take anything good or bad review or idea just let me know you guys are the thing that keep me going. :, (

Stoics POV the trip to gothies was exhausting maybe running all the way there was a bad idea. Even the fact that I probley wasn't going to be able get up tomorrow morning was enough to damped my joy that hiccup was well enough to come home man if this how excited I am for this who knows how I'll act when hiccup actually wakes up. After an hour of gothie explaining and Gobber translating on how to take care of hiccup such as how to feed him clean his leg and any else that might happened she allowed us to take hiccup home but we had to keep him under close wraps of a blanket in the brisk night no one had to carry him since toothless insisted on keeping hiccup on his back the only thing they had to do is make sure that hiccup didn't fall off. Astrid did most of the work in keeping toothless on track to home.

Gobber POV we finally reached the haddock home in was a long boring walk since we had to go slow and no one knew what to talk about. As soon as hiccup was set down on his bed toothless instantly began to check if hiccup was okay in his own way like sniffing certain spots until toothless was convinced that hiccup was ok. Then sitting with a resolved look on his face that said that nothing was going to move him nothing "are ya hungry toothless you must have not eaten in days huh?" said Astrid who was now walking towards toothless with a fish in hand which toothless took gratefully. Afterward I told Astrid that it would be best if she went home and that she could come again tomorrow if she really wanted to. When she left things got quite I continued to feed the staved dragon "your awfully quiet for all that hollering you made on the way there what's wrong?" I asked stoic "I don't know I was so excited on the way there and now well now I don't know" said stoic with a unreadable face "Oh come on there has to be something" I said urging him to tell me what was wrong stoic sighed "It's that well all these years and I now realize that I barley know anything about my own son I'm a terrible father" "no you're not" I said not being able to stand watching my best friend beat himself up just like son did so many days before this "but Gobber look right in front of you my son was so desperate for friends he turned to the most deadly creature know to man for a friend!" stoic said throwing his hands up in despair the dragon in question was now looking at them until hiccup gave another moan in his sleep "Gobber" he said in a softer tone "I disowned him at the great hall after the incident in the arena and you know what he didn't even try to stop me it was breaking something that didn't even exist" stoic said you hear the sad tone in his voice you could hear the tears being held back. I put a hand on his shoulder "you can cry if you need to" I said in a deeply understanding voice "no Viking chief's don't cry" he said trying to stand a little taller "ya but worried fathers do?"I said "Oh Gobber I don't know what to do with him" I swore I could hear hiccup's voice saying you just gestured to all of me. Smirk and patted him on the back and pretended to not see the tears on his face for the sake his honor "don't worry I'm sure everything well be better soon" I said "lm sure"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey so as some of you notice I deleted the last chapter 8. That's because I was so ashamed of it hope you guys forgive me. So I did get 3 reviews and well only 3 reviews, but you know what I'm very grateful to forever me the first to review and don't worry after this chapter I'll start editing my last chapters for grammar mistakes as well. I also give thanks Hamadamarouf and Chris pines you two are the only reasons why this story is being continued and not just being edited. So thank you

Stoics POV "come on just a few days, you need the rest!" urged Gobber "no!" I yelled back ,Gobber and spitelought were trying to convince my that I should take a few days off to watch over hiccup "please stoic the village will be fine without you for a couple days" reasoned spitelought. I sighed I've know these two long enough to know that they weren't going quite "fine I go take a few days off you happy now!"I yelled finally breaking "yes" said Gobber and spitelought at the same time. "just under one condition",I said "that any problem happens you two are in charge and any problem you can't Handel yourselves you come straight two me all right" "yes sir!" Gobber and spitelought said in a mocking way.

It has been a few boring hours ago since I decide to take a break. I had nothing to do nothing hiccup was feed, all his cuts were cleaned, the house clean, and the dragon feed. Now leaving me to go though hiccups stuff to keep away boredom hiccups room now looked nice and I was beginning to learn things about hiccup that i didn't know before like he was a really good at drawing and inventing after getting up from his tiny desk I took a look around his room and noticed that his helmet was on the floor, as I picked up the helmet a folded piece of paper fell out I picked it up and curiosity took over I unfolded it and tears sprong to my eyes it was a picture of Valhalla it was beautiful. I sighed hiccup was so young when she died and never really talked to him about her maybe I will when he wakes.

Astrid's POV I walked in with the usable basket of fish for toothless, after a few moments I checked his tail. He had a small burn from where the metal met his skin and his artificial fin, it was small bot it was a wound no less. After I knew toothless was alright I sat next to him and watched hiccup sleep the cuts on his face were healing nicely I hoped he would wake up soon. "alright toothless time for me to go" toothless looked up at me with big eyes "don't worry I'll be back tomorrow ok" toothless calmed down a bit and curled up a bit for sleep I guess. As I reached for the door I heard "Astrid is that you" I turned around and it was the chief calling from up stairs

Stoics POV I nearly forgot about Astrid's daily visit I called out to her desperate for a conversation. "wait before you go um would you like to stay I bit longer?" I asked "um" Astrid said she seemed to be thinking about it "sure why not I didn't have to any thing anyway. "ok um can I get you any thing so water some food or maybe some yak milk,"I asked "wait did you just say yak milk"Astrid asked slightly confused "ya I did" "um no thanks I'm good its that I've never met some one who liked yak milk."Astrid repealed as she sat in the chair closest to hiccup I chuckled "whats wrong did I do some thing?" Astrid asked "no no its that when hiccup was little yak milk was the only thing he would drink" I said as memory's of hiccups child hood began to flood my mind "really" Astrid said while doing her own from of a chuckle toothless was now watching us with curiosity "ya hiccup was a weird one" their was a pause in the conversation as I turned to look at hiccup " ya know hiccup even had a fear of dragons when he was little"I said "what no way" said Astrid " really he was terrified of them I remember once Valhalla made a doll in the shape of a dragon him once he didn't sleep for a week." I said laughing "what happened to the doll" asked Astrid with a curious tone in her voice "well we took hiccup fishing on threw the toy to the sea and trust me when I say this he earned a spanking on that one." Astrid was now smiling "well I'm sorry chief I have to go home my parents are going to by looking for me" "ok but call me stoic not chief" "um OK stoic I'll see you tomorrow" and with she left.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hey sorry for not updating in a while I was trying to figue out what in the world to write next shout out to jojo 176 because I forgot to thank jojo in the last chapter and I feel really bad about jojo I'm sorry so if you hadn't seen I rewrote chapter 8 completely so if you hadn't read it yet I suggest I read it before reading this chapter um don't forget to review and enjoy

Stoic POV Astrid left awhile ago she would make a great wife for hiccup on day is he didn't have to marry political. Hiccup the conversation with hiccup had left my thoughts on hiccup more specifically his childhood I watched hiccup as he slept for a few moments as he furrow his eyebrows like he was thinking about something very hard I wonder what he dreams about sometimes. Where did the old hiccup go, the one who had all limbs attached and a loving mother. I sighed as I remembered hiccup in his younger years wide green eyes just like his mother always wanting to know everything about anything. He was a headache but now I would anything to have him back. Memories began to flow though me as I sat in the chair hiccup always called mine though I never told him it was his mothers favorite images of valhallama sitting in the chair with a swollen figure laughing as I suggested names for our child then the memory of me holding hiccup for the very first time he look at me with his big green eyes and heart melt. He was small for most newborns "no he's just a late bloomer" my wife gently said as she held hiccup in her arms once again. The memory of taking hiccup fishing and then chasing him though the woods because he deicide that hunting for trolls was a much better thing to do. Then the memory after the day hiccups mother and my wife died I don't remember much of that time mostly because I drank most of that away. All I do remember is that hiccup didn't come to the ship burning ceremony and the confrontation at home hiccups young words rang though my mind "What do you mean she's not coming home? Daddy where is she?!" and then my response "because she's not hiccup! That's just the way it is she's not coming home ok!" I yelled louder then I really wanted to but how was I suppose to get a four year old to understand that his mother had died "No your lying MOMMY MOMMY come out this isn't funny!" hiccup started yelling first at me then the last part at no one, when he got no response hiccup started crying "hiccup please stop you need to stop" I tried to do what valhama always did which was give him a hug "NO! IWANT MOMMY LEAVE ME ALONE!" hiccup screamed I woke up realizing that I had fallen asleep with tears falling down my face looked around me and realized my surroundings I saw hiccup in the bed next to me and I remembered what was going on again "oh hiccup I'm sorry" I said kneeing next to the bed while holding his hand "If you can hear me hiccup know that I'm sorry for everything for not spending time with you for not protecting you from the cruel words of the village and for not being there when you really needed me." If wasn't crying before I was now "I sorry" I said in a hushed tone the nightfury was now watching me with a confused look on its face "what are you looking at" I huffed though I knew that there was no need to no one was watching oh hiccup


	10. Chapter 10

A/N hey I know I've been special thanks to horsemagic 17, rawwwwwr, kaeru aka and fishton. So after this chapter I need you to review me on what I should do in the next chapter so here are the choices

1 hiccup gets sick

2 toothless gets sick

3 hiccup wakes up (please know that I intended to end the story at the scene in the movie where hiccup wakes up)

So there are your choices the one most picked and I won't update until I get at least five votes

Stoics POV I sighed as I feed hiccup some soup it was his mother's recipe or whatever was left of it after I massacred the recipe. Though hiccup seem to like it just fine, maybe because he wasn't aware of his surroundings yet to know what he was exactly eating. If so he would have probley made one of his sarcastic remarks on my cooking. At least he was healing well most of his cuts and burses were healing the ones on his face would make into honorable scars. I thought as I noted the scar on his chin that wasn't there before right, "well it had to have been there before it's on his face where'd it come from" I thought out loud "oh that scars from one of hiccups early inventions if you're talking about the one on his chin" said someone "What?!" I turned around to see my best friend Gobber standing there "when you come in?!" I said even though it was only Gobber I was still worried that dose mean that anyone could come in and possible hurt hiccup and I wouldn't have even known until it was possible to late. Well not really there was always the mighty nightfury guarding my son but still. "When he come in?" I said to the dragon in question he made a grumbling sound and did what seemed to be a form of a eye roll before going back to sleep. "Come down stoic I came to check on you when I heard you mumbling about hiccups face I figured you were talking about the scar on hiccups chin." Gobber explained. "So what's wrong" asked Gobber, "what do mean?" I asked "you look like a dragon who can't fly" toothless who was dosing now looked up with full attention "yea I said it" said Gobber diffidently the dragon shot him a glare. "Wow it's like he understands everything" I said slight amassed "yea no wonder he and hiccup make perfect mach there both know it all's with a ton of attitude" remarked Gobber toothless did a kind of huff and looked as if he were going to do something else when all attention went to hiccup as he did a little groans and said "toothless" the dragon instantly toughed the boys hand with his nose "toothless" the dragon looked at hiccup with wide eyes that silently urged the sleeping boy to wake up. "hiccup hiccup are you okay hiccup please says something" I said now realizing that I was now standing up "dad?" hiccup groaned yes son I said as I kneeled next to my only son "where did mom go? Dad where'd she go" that was the last thing he said before drifting back to a world of darkness again. I felt a hand on my shoulder "you know I can always stay if you need me to" I sighed for what seemed to be I one hundredth time to day Gobber was always one of best friends I could ask for "thank you Gobber" I said as Gobber sat down next to me "so you never told him did you" I slowly shook my head I could never have the heart to tell hiccup what happened to his mother. He just was too much like her for me to look at something's and some grief was too much to for time to rid.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I know I havn't updated in a while and I feel really bad about that but with my biethday and thanksgiving coming up on the same day it's been kinda crazy but I'm back it's been pretty clear with the votes on what you want to happen next so special thanks to toothless is the best for letting me know the mix up on the chapters thank you thank you to the guest who reviewed me in Spanish twice, Radosian, hiccupastrid I will try to be better with my grammer I will I promise, and nmjd1234isazombie (cool username) By the way my birthday is coming up on thanksgiving and my birthday wish is to get more reviews * ;'D

Toothless POV Hiccup has been asleep for days its been boring waiting for him but I want to be the first face he sees when he wakes up. The big red human I think that is his father seems really sad and all he does is sit by the bed and cry these days. The other human Astrid I think comes by a lot to I like her she the only one I can trust these days other than Hiccup. I worried about Hiccup though he seems to be getting warmer then he normally is I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing. I tried to tell hiccups father but misunderstood what I meant. "What is it toothless is it something with Hiccup?" I did my best to nod my head "alright I'll go check on him it's about time I feed him some more food he's getting to skinny anyway." As he fed him I once again tried to tell him to check hiccup's tempter by nudging his arm to hiccups forehead but instead I ended up making him spill hot soup on Hiccups face earning a not so nice comment from the bigger human in the room. But the spill did make me reach my goal as the human started to clean up hiccup with a rag he slowed down at his hopefully felt the heat radiating from the poor boys head.

Stoics POV The stupid dragon made me spill soup on Hiccup what has gotten into him anyways I thought as I cleaned hiccup up. I began to realize how warm he was at first I thought it was the soup but I realized it was coming from his whole body I have to go get Gothie. I ran to the house that belonged to gothies as I ran to the house I hoped that I was just being paranoid because hiccup had been though another in the past week I don't think that he would be able to stand a bad cold in his condition. Finally I reached the house I banded on the door "GOTHIE!" she answered the door a few seconds later with a irritated look on her face "I think hiccup might be sick" she gusted me to come in she grabbed a bad and had me put the supplies she pointed at in the bag after what seemed like an eternity she gusted for us to go now .

The walk took forever I offered to carry her to the house but when I did she just hit me with her cane. She's a Viking alright. While she examined Hiccup I decide to go get Gobber since he was the only one who can understand the runes she uses to commutate. By the time we got back she was done and had already written the conclusion. Gobber looked down and then looked at me "Well at least he doesn't have to lose another foot." He said in attempt to lighten to mood. "Cut the humor is hiccup sick" Gobber sighed "yea stoic he's sick has the flu" "what how did he possible get sick all he's done is lay in this bed and eat." I said outraged gothie looked around the room and then looked at the soup. She scribbled something else in to the ground and Gobber once again translated "She says the food you've been feeding hiccup went bad" what the food now that I think about it the food must have been from the day I took a break from being chief but that was only from a few days ago could food go bad that fast. All no.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry I havnt written for awhile I got writers block but I'm back and will try to update every Friday and if I don't feel free to kick me in the rear thank you to every onr who has followed me and thanks to every one who has left me a review hope you had a happy hoiday and a happy new year

Toothless POV hiccup had just fineshed "throwing up" (as hiccups father says it) for the forth time that night. I couldn't help but notice how it was simiarl to when I shared my fish with hiccup in the cove but this looks involuntary and the food looks far from being edible. I didn't no what to do to help hiccup every time I tried to come near the boy I would be told to stay away and that it wasn't safe to come near hiccup. But what dose he mean it's not safe to come near hiccup. He's hiccup he hasn't moved in weeks and is sick that's not dangerous. What could happen if I get to close?

"toothless get away from him before you cacht it to" half yelled the big red human for the third time today. I guess I won't be finding out what it means to cacht it today.

Stoic POV I meantaly went threw goithies careful insturchions 1 keep hiccup on his side or back at all times 2only feed hiccup fresh soup from the mead hall mixed with the herbs from gothie and 3 keep hiccup cool no matter how cold he looks.

As long as I did those three things hiccup would get better. I wonder how many times hiccup has gotten sick before I try to remember but my mind just cant seem to bring up a time other than the time when hiccup was born he became almost emeadently sick it was thought that he wouldn't last winter. Then the memory of the fact that every time little hiccup coufed of sneezed it would send him in to a fit of hiccups which is how he earn his name Hiccup. And now that I think about it hiccuo had done great things even before meeting toothless like inventing one of Vikings greatest sports snowboarding, or perfecting the art of blacksmithing if that happens to be a word. He was also an exelent inventer and artist so why did we pick on him for so long? Maybe because he was weak or that he would become heir to the tribe and no one thought he would be able to do itbut then again the hiccup way did have away to make grown men cry (when put in gobbers words).

Short chapter I know but if you want to know more about hiccup inventing the art of snowboarding I got that from the dreamworks httyd short racing for the gold


End file.
